Revenge & Rampages
by lynx-heart2309
Summary: Continuation of Blackmail & Protection. Inuyasha has been kidnapped. Sesshomaru needs to find him but something more sinister is in the works. As leader of the pack, Sesshomaru has to race to prevent a war between human and demon kind. Evil plots, old enemies, and revenge lie around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Thank you all for waiting for Part 2 of the series. This story is a continuation of Blackmail & Protection.

A few notes about the previous story.

-The total time Inuyasha worked for Naraku was a little less than 2 months. There are some time skips. I kept the most relevant interactions in the story.

-There is 3 week time skip between Chapter 8 and Chapter 9. I know that wasn't very clear. Inuyasha waited a while after the incident to confess to Sesshomaru. There wasn't anything of note during those three weeks. I can write a post-story upon request for those who want to know.

***In this story I will make the time skips more clear to avoid confusion.***

Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: A New "Home"

He had been sleeping at home when a sound from the front door woke him. He knew it was an intruder when he didn't recognize the smell. He heard a group of 6 or 7 people running up the stairs. They were demons. He got up and went to the closet. He couldn't run, but he could at least get the jump on them. He threw on a shirt and shorts.

The door burst open with a "THUD!". Three of the men filed in.

"Where is he?" a deep voice asked. He went to the bathroom.

"They said he would be in here," another called looking under the bed.

Another walked toward the closet. Inuyasha jumped out as the man reached for the knob. Inuyasha jumped onto the man and sunk his teeth into his neck. A loud scream filled the room followed by gurgling noises as he ripped out the man's flesh. His companions turned around as the man fell to the ground. Inuyasha growled and his eyes turned red. How dare they invade their den!

"Oh shit-" another began as Inuyasha leaped at him. He slashed at his face with his claws. As he fell in agony, Inuyasha darted from the room. He had to get away.

There were two more downstairs. He hopped the railing and landed on one of them. The man hit the ground hard. Inuyasha took the opportunity to dart out the open door. He was shoeless. Koga lived about 10 minutes away...by car. If he could take care of the last 3 or 4 and somehow make it to Koga, he could hide out until Sesshomaru came back.

It started raining. He could hear the footsteps of the men behind him. Luckily it was dark. He darted around a corner into an alley. He crouched. The fastest of the men came around the corner and Inuyasha jumped up and slashed his face. The man fell to the ground. Poor bastard.

Inuyasha ran and smirked. 3 left. He wasn't looking and bumped into a wall. When he looked up, he realized it was a huge demon. He wasn't one of the ones in the house. The demon slapped Inuyasha into the nearest wall. His ears rung but Inuyasha hopped back. He tried to run back the way he came, but there was many more men than before. They had him trapped.

As they closed in on him. He jumped up to a fire escape. He climbed his way up as he heard angered shouting coming from below. He climbed to the roof. The rain was heavy. He couldn't smell or hear. His heart beat faster. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He only had to make it to Koga's house. If anything, Koga could help him fight. He had to make it.

He jumped. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. It was a claw. He cried out and slashed upward. He heard a cry before he felt himself falling. He bounced off a fire escape rail and landed on a dumpster. He groaned and rolled off. He stumbled down the alley. He could feel his wet clothes pinning themselves to his body. He made it to the street. There was no one around. No cars, no people, no help. Fuck.

Blood ran down his arm and chest. He stumbled and fell into the street. He fell onto his bleeding arm and cried out. He was soon surrounded.

"Little shit," one of the men kicked him in the chest.

He gasped as more kicks followed. Two of the men picked him up. He struggled a bit before someone punched him hard in the face.

Then the world went black.

When he woke up, he was bound in a body bag and alone. They tied his limbs and tail tight against him and only his head was free. His mouth was bound as well. He was in the back of an 18 wheeler truck. There were boxes around him and he found himself tucked into a corner. It was pitch black but he could still see.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out for. He placed his ear against the side. He couldn't hear many cars, so they might be pretty far out from the city or it might have been night.

He looked around. It smelled like spices.

 **Sacramento, California**

After a few hours, they came to a stop. The doors opened and Inuyasha could hear shuffling as they moved the boxes. He winced as the bright light hit his eyes. So it was a new day. Noon, by the looks of it. Two men that he didn't recognized stood over him.

"Damn, he's only a kid. Is all that necessary," one of them said as they raised him up.

"Don't let his cute face fool you. He killed one of the recon guys and blinded another two of them," the other said. They hauled him out of the truck.

The sun was high in the sky. They hauled Inuyasha into a SUV. He sat in the middle seat squished between two demons. They both had human figures. He couldn't tell what breed they were but he knew they weren't human. They kept him in the body bag and his mouth was still covered. After they buckled him in, the car moved. At least he could see. There wasn't much around. It looked like the countryside.

"Now listen up, I'm going to take this off of you. If you bite me, you can forget about eating," the demon to his right said.

He removed the gag. Inuyasha stretched his mouth a little.

"Where are we going, you piece of shit?" Inuyasha glared. The demon laughed before punching Inuyasha in the face.

"This one is pretty funny," he pulled out something from a drawstring bag. It was a Subway sandwich. He took one of the halves and lifted it to Inuyasha's bloody mouth.

"Eat. If you waste this, don't expect anymore food from me," he put the sandwich close to Inuyasha's mouth.

He thought about it for a minute. He was hungry. He didn't know where he was going or if there would be an opportunity to escape. He opened his mouth and let his captor feed him.

 **Yakama Indian Reservation**

It was night by the time they pulled over again. There were in Oregon by now. Where were they taking him? Who were these people? They took him out of the car and handed off to another group of men. He didn't see any of the same people.

He looked up. He had about a week until his transformation. He didn't know what would happen if his captors found out. They loaded him into another 18 wheeler. They placed him in the farthest corner. This time, they placed a small bowl next to him. There was some jerky in it.

"You're a dog, right? This should hold you over for the next few hours," a bulky demon said. He also placed a dish of water next to him.

Inuyasha glared. The man laughed before placing a barrage of boxes around him.

It was pitch black. He scooted against the corner and let his head rest against the side. After about an hour, he worked his way to the food bowl. It was degrading but hunger sunk in. The jerky was good at least. He drank a little of the water.

He realized he couldn't get up do he laid on the floor and fell asleep.

 **Neah Bay, Oregon**

The smell of the ocean woke him up. Where the fuck were they taking him? The truck stopped and men came to retrieve him. They hauled him out of the truck. This time, a human placed a collar around his neck.

"Now listen here, kid. This is a special shock collar. It'll be easier if you walk from this point. If you step one hair out of line," he pressed a button on a device which sent a shock through Inuyasha's body. He cried out and his legs felt weak.

After a few seconds, the pain stopped.

"Understand?" This one was serious.

Inuyasha nodded and the other men unwrapped him. He stretched his arms and legs. It was good to be free, so to speak. He realized that he was still wearing shorts and the bloody shirt from earlier. He did notice his wound had been dressed. The one who put the collar on him escorted him into a building. Inuyasha looked around. There was a dock nearby. Once inside they led him to a small studio apartment on the second floor. The man held out a bag.

"Take a shower and wear that," he said before sitting at a small table near the kitchen nook.

Inuyasha took the bag. There were jeans, a turtleneck shirt, socks, underwear and shoes. He headed to the bathroom.

"Try not to get the collar wet. It'll suck more for you," he said laughing before turning on a small TV.

Inuyasha shut the door. There were already towels and soaps waiting for him. He looked in the mirror. He face had healed since the fight in San Diego. He was lucky he healed fast. He took of his clothes and bandages. His arm had already healed. He washed his face in the sink. Where were they taking him?

The shower had a detachable head so he was able to clean himself without getting water near the collar. Why were they changing the people who handled him? He cleaned the dirt from his tail. Did this have something to do with the council?

He washed his hair last. It was difficult but he was able to scrub all the dirt away. Sesshomaru usually washed his hair for him.

Sesshomaru…

Tears formed in his eyes. Where was Sesshomaru? Did all this have something to do with what Sesshomaru did to Naraku? Panic clutched at his heart. Was Sesshomaru dead? What would happen to him?

A loud knock brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hurry up in there."

Inuyasha finished washing himself and dressed quickly. The turtleneck was a bit uncomfortable but it hid the collar well enough. When he emerged from the bathroom, the man had a plate of food waiting for him. It was rice and shredded pork.

"Hurry and eat, we need to go soon,"

Inuyasha sat.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"We aren't going to do anything to you," the man ate with him.

"Then why am I here,"

"Who knows," the man wouldn't look up.

"I wanna go home. Let me go," Inuyasha glared.

"Look kid, I don't have anything against you. It's not personal I'm just doing my job,"

"What exactly is your job?"

The man looked up.

"My job isn't to tell you shit. Look, I'm dropping you off somewhere, okay? Endure it a little longer,"

"Dropping me off where?" Inuyasha's ears perked up.

The man sighed.

"I can't tell you that," he took a big mouthful.

"Who asked you to take me to wherever it is I'm going?"

"I can't tell you that either," he mumbled.

"Is this because of the council?"

"Who?"

"Is this because of Naraku?"

"I'll gag you. Is that what you want? Now hurry and eat," he yelled.

Inuyasha ate in silence. He got a lot of information. If the council isn't involved then there'd be no reason for Sesshomaru to be dead. If he remembered correctly, Naraku was working with some companies overseas.

 **Pacific Ocean**

They made him get on a ship. He walked through the town looking like a regular person. How sly. He changed hands again. He was with an new group of people.

Inuyasha was in the bowels of a small cruise liner. They left him behind lots of cargo boxes. His collar had a hook on it so his captors could chain him to the wall. How convenient. At least he could move around. They still bound his hands and legs to be safe. They had heard what he was capable of it seemed. It was night time again. He knew because his hair turned raven colored. He was a human for the night. Luckily, no one would come down until the morning. They fed him once in the morning and again in the afternoon. They had been on the sea for a couple days now. After he ate the little bit of food left, he laid down on the pile of blankets his new captors laid out for him.

When he woke up, his hair was back to it's silver color. His tail and puppy ears had returned. Someone came down to feed him right on time. He was a scrawny thing. This one was a demon with light brown hair.

"Why do we have to do this anyway?" he mumbled spoon-feeding Inuyasha some oatmeal.

"You could at least say thanks, you little shit,"

"Thanks for taking me from my home and keeping me in chains I guess," Inuyasha glared.

"Shut up! You're my prisoner, you have to do what I tell you," he said as he pushed Inuyasha down. He climbed on top of him.

"Maybe I should make you more compliant by making you my bitch,"

"I'm so scared. Look you piece of trash, the only reason you're alive is because of this collar. I don't forget faces so know that once I'm free we'll see who becomes the real bitch," his eyes grew red.

The man backed off.

"You're lucky I'm such a nice guy," his voice wavered.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He could talk something was up before they could hear the screaming from upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" The man stood up and ran to the stairs leading to the lower deck. Inuyasha could hear shouting, running, and gunshots. Fuck.

After a few moments, a group of men ran down the stairs. They all had guns and none of them were speaking English. They were going through the boxes and kicking over things.

When one of them discovered him, he called the others over. They pointed and talked among themselves. One of them bent down to grasp at his face.

"Don't touch me," he snapped. The man withdrew his hands. Another pointed at the collar and chain. They talked for a few more minutes and a few of the men went upstairs. After 10 minutes or so, Inuyasha was being led from the bowels of the ship under threat of shock. They found the trigger it seemed. They passed a lot of dead bodies on the way. Double Fuck. They passed the boy who threatened him. His throat was sliced. Seemed like Inuyasha didn't have to make him his bitch after all. Sad.

This didn't seem planned. When they got to the deck, Inuyasha saw another ship next to theirs. It was smaller. They transferred to the other boat and led Inuyasha to the bowels again. There were many others chained to the walls of the ship. There were demon and human alike in this crowd. They put him in the middle of the crowd and left.

He looked around. There were desolate faces all around. Everyone was in rags. Some were crying. These were slaves. Triple fuck.

 **Hong Kong, China**

They were at sea for a month. He had his transformation again, but no one around him cared. His captors only fed them enough to stay alive. They kept the slaves in tight quarters at all times. There was feces everywhere. Some didn't make it.

When they were finally docked, it was night time. He was starting to forget what fresh air smelled like. They escorted the slaves into a warehouse. There, they scrubbed them clean and dressed in elegant rags. They fed them a bit more than they were on the boat. The ones who were sick didn't return.

Their captors brought them out to a truck. They were speaking Chinese. Inuyasha knew a little so he could make out some of the conversation.

"These look better than last batch," one human said.

"We get a lot this time. Where the drop?"

"There boat to Sri Lanka. We paid at port,"

They shut the slaves inside the truck before he could hear anymore.

 **Colombo, Sri Lanka**

They kept them in a warehouse for a few days. Inuyasha had learned a lot about the other captives.

"So where are we going?" Inuyasha asked one night.

"Egypt is the last stop, I heard," one of the humans said.

"Why there? Why did they take us?"

"We're commodities. This is the slavers route and Egypt is the last stop. They are selling most of us along the way but in Egypt there is a big auction," she said.

"How do you know?"

"I heard them talking about it when we were first captured. Some of us were taken from Vietnam, Guam, and Australia. Some are from the sea like yourself," she said, "I'm from Australia myself."

His ship was raided by the slavers for supplies since the slave ship was running low. He had been a bonus prize.

"Your tail is beautiful,"

"Thanks. There are a lot of demon kind here," he said. He noticed most of them were half-breeds from a variety of races. Some even had transformations. He was the only half dog demon among them but no one treated him poorly-other than the captors.

"Halflings like yourself go for a pretty hefty price on the market, I've heard,"

"Do you know anyone named Naraku?"

The girl shook her head. When Inuyasha looked around, the ones who had been listening shook their heads as well.

 **Cairo, Egypt**

Inuyasha woke up in a cell. He lost track of time but he knew it hadn't been a month since he arrived. He had transformed again while they were in Somalia.

It had been so long since he saw his brother.

Sesshomaru...

He clutched at his chest. They had given him less elegant rags to wear since the auction wasn't for another 2 weeks. His hair was matted with dirt again. He was with a new group of slaves.

They were all different breeds but this group only had half demons. He stayed to himself, huddled against a wall. The air was stale and drugged. Whenever his captors came down, they wore masks. It was to keep him and the other prisoners weak against the humans. Too weak to escape and too disoriented to disobey.

They fed him once a day but the food was also filled with drugs. It was about a week before the hunger set in. He ate the slop they provided but threw it up when they weren't looking. He had seen some of the others do it too.

The stones were smooth. He nestled closer to the wall. That didn't make him any warmer but at least he could hear a little better. He could hear the hum of machinery, which meant the coldness they all felt was intentional. They were keeping them cold and miserable on purpose. He could hear the poisoned air blowing in. He could hear some noises in the distance but he couldn't make it out. If only his hearing was like his brother's. He clutched at his chest again. His tail tucked.

A door opened.

Five men walked inside. Inuyasha was still facing the wall but he recognized their scent. Two of them were the ones who fed them everyday. He didn't recognize the other three. They approached the cage.

"That one there. The dog demon half-breed," one of them said. Inuyasha's ears perked up but he didn't turn around.

"You sure? I've heard that little bastard's a bit fiesty," one of the feeders said while pulling out his keys.

"Did I stutter? That's the one I want. Just get in there and use this," the first man handed them something.

They were getting closer and closer. He still hadn't moved.

"Come here, you little shit."

Inuyasha turned fast and scratched at the man. Drops of blood dripped down his arm. As Inuyasha tried to leap to the side, the man grabbed him by his rags. He threw him to the ground before pressing the button that activated his collar. Inuyasha writhed. After a few seconds the pain stopped and the man attached a chain to his collar..

"That hurt you little bitch!" he pressed Inuyasha's head into the ground.

"Don't fuck up his face!" one of the men said.

The man who tased him picked up his limp body by his chain. They got him on his feet and escorted him out of the cage. Instead of going up the steps, they headed through a door. He started to get the feeling back in his legs as he was lead down the hallway. Soon, he was walking on his own. They reached a large bathing room. Inside were two girls with collars around their necks.

"Clean and dress him," the man who tased him commanded. The two girls bowed and led Inuyasha to an underground bath.

"No trouble, understand?" the man glared while tapping the remote device.

Inuyasha let the two girls scrub him clean. They got the dirt out of his tail. They combed and brushed his hair until it was fine like silk. When they cleaned his ears, his tail wagged against his will causing small giggles from the women. They washed his more intimate areas too despite his protests. Even though he rarely bathed alone, it was awkward having women wash him. They dried his body with the softest of towels. They rubbed oil onto his skin until every part of him felt smooth and soft. They massaged his ears again for kicks. When they finished they helped him get dressed. They gave him gold and red silk pants and a thin golden shirt to wear. They braided a part of his hair and put red and gold beads throughout his hair. They sprayed him with a floral perfume. When he was ready, they led him back into the hallway. Two of his captors were waiting. They led him by his chain again further down the hallway. It was long and broke off into many different corridors. He had to remember this place. He would get his revenge one day.

Soon, they reached a set of stairs. They led to a beautiful bedroom. There was a big bed with fluffy pillows. The room had been decorated with with red poppies. They led him to the bed and secured his chain to the wall behind him. They took care to tie his hands and feet together. They left through another door and for a few moments, he was alone.

When the door opened, an elegant man walked in with the same men who brought him here. He was wearing a tan cotton robe. It had a variety of colorful beads and silk.

"Does this one suit your taste sir," one of them asked.

"Oh yes. This is exactly what I was looking for," he smiled as he sat next to Inuyasha. He smelled of heavy perfumes but Inuyasha could still tell he was a demon. He cupped Inuyasha's face in his hands. When he ran his thumb against Inuyasha's cheek and the pup bit him hard.

"You little-" the other man began but the demon put up his free hand to stop him. Even though he bled, he didn't yell out. Instead, he smiled.

"It's quite alright. This one is perfect," he pulled his hand free and licked at his wound. It healed within seconds.

The man got up and headed to the door.

"Have him brought to my car," he commanded.

Inuyasha soon found himself looking out of the window of a limousine. They were sitting across from each other.

"Drink. You'll become dehydrated," the man offered Inuyasha a bottle of water. He had to admit that he was thirsty, so he took it without hesitation.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, you're safe,"

"Okay...but where are we and where are we going?"

"We're in Cairo right now. I can't tell you where we're going but I promise it is safe,"

"You said I was perfect. Perfect for what?"

The man laughed.

"Oh that. Don't worry about that. They were so hesitant to sell you to me. That was an act so they'd let you go," he said with a gesture of his hand.

"So...I'm your slave?"

"Only if you want to be," he winked. Inuyasha bristled causing the man to laugh again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me Inuyasha," he looked at him.

Panic waved over the pup. He didn't tell this man his name.

"Well it can't be helped," the man began "I have a new face and it has been a couple hundred years after all."

Inuyasha was silent.

"I'm Muso, one of Naraku's previous reincarnations," he smiled.

Inuyasha could feel the tightness in his chest.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru ran outside. It was already raining. When he closed his eyes, he could smell Inuyasha but it was growing fainter by the second. He ran. He could see streaks of blood on the streets. He inhaled deeply. Every scent was a clue. He could feel his heart beating faster as he ran into an alley. There were a lot of smells in the air. So many people. The pup must have been out numbered. He reached the end of the alley but the smells were too faded to him to follow. He could feel the panic creeping into his chest. He clenched his fist. He just told Inuyasha that he'd protect him. How could this happen?

He pulled out his phone and headed back.

"Inuyasha is gone," he growled into the phone when Totosai picked up.

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"They took him," he clenched his teeth.

"Who? Where are you?"

"Meet me at our office at 10," he said hanging up.

They met in a secluded office in Chula Vista. It was late and time was of the essence. The building was new but no one was around. When he went inside, Totosai and Koga were waiting.

"So this has something to do with Naraku?" Koga asked crossing his arms. He was dressed in black jeans and a white button top. His hair had been combed and flowed freely.

"I have no doubt that it does," Sesshomaru said. He paced slowly.

"Where did the trail stop?" Totosai was sitting in a chair near the door.

"They were heading west towards the downtown area. I do not know where he was headed. I lost the trail around 5th Avenue," Sesshomaru's fists clenched.

"He might have been headed towards my place," Koga began, "I live relatively close to you."

"What do you want to do next Sesshomaru?" Totosai stared at him. Sesshomaru was normally calm.

"He must be found by any means," he found that he could not stay still.

"Sesshomaru. Calm down," Totosai said.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do old man," Sesshomaru's eyes were turning red.

Totosai snorted and stood up.

"Don't take this out on me because you failed to protect him," he began which made Sesshomaru growl, "if you want to find Inuyasha quickly, you need to control your emotions and think rationally. Now is not the time for anger and rage. Now is the time for calm thinking. Save your rage for when you find the assailants." Totosai walked to a desk and emptied the contents of the bag he'd been carrying onto it.

"Now, we've already sent a large number of dog and wolf clan members to search the area. Someone is bound to pick something up," Totosai said as he laid a few files on the table, "here are the reports on Naraku. He was using the money he stole to buy a large assortment of weapons."

Sesshomaru and Koga moved closer to examine the documents before them. It seemed like Naraku was using Inuyasha to embezzle money from the company and was moving the money to a variety of off-shore accounts.

"It looks like weapons weren't the only thing he was buying," Koga began as he ruffled through some papers, "there are a lot of shipment orders for narcotics as well,"

"Hn," even though he hated to admit it, the old man was right. His rage could wait. He could feel an empty calm roll over him. He looked through all the documents.

A few hours of phone calls and rifling through papers yielded little more than they already knew. They knew Inuyasha had been taken out of the city but to where? They figured Naraku was bringing Inuyasha to him but the best they could gather was he would be headed to Asia.

"What's he planning?" Totosai began when suddenly the door opened.

"He's planning a war," a slender young woman entered. Her hair was long and black. She was wearing red pants and a white top.

"How bold of a council member to enter here without permission," Sesshomaru growled.

"Calm yourself. They thought it was better to send me."

"It seems I am surrounded by insolence recently," Sesshomaru glared.

"It's been awhile Kaede," Totosai said greeting the former priestess. A few hundred years ago, Kaede's soul was resurrected and given form so that she could be the liaison between human and demon kind. She had been given immortality so she could have a permanent place among the council. She retained her youth as well as her memories.

"Yes, it has. Glad to see you Totosai," she said making her way into the office.

"Why have you come wench?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have come to you with news since you refuse to meet with the council,"

"I have more important things to attend to than diplomacy. Inuyasha has been kidnapped." Sesshomaru folded his arms.

"I am aware of the situation, but there is an urgent matter at hand that needs your attention Dog Demon King," Kaede said with a bit of bite in her voice.

"There is no matter more urgent than my beta being returned to my side. Anything else may come after," Sesshomaru growled.

"What did you mean war?" Koga interrupted.

"Naraku is planning an uprising against humankind..."Kaede explained.

"What? Why does he want to violate the treaty?" Koga bristled. The treaty took years to create and many more to implement.

"The word around town is that he's trying to cause as much chaos as possible. He wants to tip the balance in the favor of demons." She said taking a seat. It had been a long day.

"Whose word?" Totosai asked.

"We have a source who wishes to remain anonymous," Kaede had brought some documents of her own. She passed them around.

"Hn," Sesshomaru scoffed while reading with very little interest.

"It's not just our source though. We've been hearing some concerning things coming from some of the older demons. The ones who remember the days before the treaty are yearning for the world to return to how it once was,"

"Naraku is selling them a dream," Koga said.

"It would seem as if some are buying it," Totosai rubbed his head. He had heard some of the same but he never thought it could escalate to a problem.

"What does this have to do with my pup woman," Sesshomaru asked, "I fail to see how this concerns me."

"It should concern you," Kaede snapped, "if there is a war, it will be on a global scale. You cannot hope to spare Inuyasha from that."

"Once I have the pup by my side, no one will be taking him from it again," Sesshomaru glared. He could feel his heart beating faster as his nails dug into his arms. He hadn't realized how much tension he was holding onto.

"And you, Koga? Where do you stand?" she turned to look at the Wolf Demon King.

"Inu comes first. We will handle everything after he's back," Koga's eyes were serious.

Sesshomaru felt an inch of relief. Having the Wolf on his side was comforting in its own way.

She turned to Totosai to be the voice of reason.

"Inuyasha's safety is top priority. Thank you for your warning, but you will find no help here until the pup is found," he said with a firmness in his voice.

Kaede sighed.

"Fine. If none of you will be moved by any concern of your fellow demons, I have another proposition for you," she began.

"Speak wench or leave so we may resume our search," Sesshomaru's patience was running thin.

"How many hours has Inuyasha been missing?" Kaede asked.

"It's been almost 10 hours," Koga said looking at his watch.

"Trail's getting cold, huh?"

"Do not test me wench," Sesshomaru growled.

"The council has an intelligence network that is far greater than yours, I believe," Kaede smiled.

Sesshomaru's growls grew quieter.

"On the other hand, the dog and wolf clans are the strongest in the world. It would seem as though we would face great difficulty preventing a war with our forces. It would also appear you face great difficulty in finding Inuyasha with yours,"

"If you are suggesting we work together, that will only work if Inuyasha is our priority," Sesshomaru was skeptical.

"Of course. We will lend all we can to help find Inuyasha, while your clans help lead a defensive strike against Naraku. You don't need muscle in your search, right? You only need the intelligence factor," she looked straight at him, "That is, unless you aren't capable of retrieving Inuyasha on your own,"

"How insolent," Sesshomaru considered this though. The trail was getting colder and even with the dog and wolf demon clans working together, their information was limited. The council had access to technology and government access that exceeded his own power. He would succumb to their plan, for now.

"Okay woman. I will allow this. I will lend you my strength as long as I have the help that I need to find my Inuyasha,"

Kaede let out a breath. Even though she cared for the pup, she had to consider the well being of everyone.

"I will let the council know immediately," She said standing up.

"Now that we've all agreed. Where do we start?" Koga asked.

"You start in Sacramento," Kaede said pulling out another file. Inside were pictures of a 16 wheeler truck. A picture of a bound and gagged Inuyasha and a variety of license plates and addresses.

The sight of his pup made Sesshomaru bristle.

"You had this the whole time?" Totosai could feel himself growing a bit angry himself.

"Always save your best cards for last," she said swaying out of the office.

They had taken the first plane out. They bought every seat. They each brought a team with them as well as a small team that the council sent. A total of 100 people. Sesshomaru was in charge and once they were in the air he spoke to the troop.

"When we arrive, I want heads," he began, "if there is even a whisper of Inuyasha, bring that person to me immediately. There will be no mercy for those who do not speak up."

The wolf and dog demons growled in unison. Most knew Inuyasha personally. He was an adopted member of the wolf pack. The ones who only knew of him were offended by the audacity that someone would touch one of their own.

The members that the council did not feel the same level of rage but they were good soldiers who understood that finding and retrieving Inuyasha was the mission.

There were 3 teams. Team A would scout the area once they arrived. Any small scent would help them. Team B would tap into any local cameras to find any clues of Inuyasha's whereabouts. Team C was the muscle. They were going to weed out the assailants. No mercy. Sesshomaru, Totosai, and Koga worked in the first class cabin, processing all the information they were receiving and forming their plan of attack.

"Please...I've told you all I know," a whimpering human lay crumbled at Sesshomaru's feet. He hadn't been hurt but he was scared. Sesshomaru was in a small home in Oregon. Their search had led them up the coast. It seemed Inuyasha had exchanged hands many times. They had been traveling and search for weeks now. Although the intelligence was slow, it was accurate.

"Human, I do not think you understand the depth of my rage in this moment. I will need more information to tame it, unless you would like to give your blood instead," Sesshomaru's stare was cold.

The human shook. There were a few bodies around him already.

"L-look, I didn't hurt the kid or anything. I was just in charge of feeding him and getting him a fresh set of clothes." tears painted the man's face.

"He was only here about an hour or so," he continued, "he was set to sea right after he had eaten."

"And where was this ship headed,"

"I heard it was bound for Russia, it left from the port just a little ways up the road, but that is all I know I swear." He fell to the ground, "please spare me. I only did it to help feed my family. I didn't mean the kid any harm." The man sobbed.

Sesshomaru stood up.

"If your information brings me closer to my beloved, I will spare you," he left without a backward glance.

They had been at sea for many days. They were headed towards Russia. Reports confirmed that's where Naraku was based. It seems he wouldn't have to hunt down that human after all. Sesshomaru frowned as he looked out the window. Once he saw that spider, he wouldn't be as gentle as he was last time.

He was in his own cabin that had a large window, a desk, and a bed. He was sitting at the desk looking over all the reports. He looked at the picture of Inuyasha with a collar on him. He could see bruises on the pup's face. He brushed his finger against the image. Rage was building up in him again. How dare they treat what belonged to him in such a rough manner.

"Stop growling. It will not help find him faster." It wasn't until Totosai spoke that Sesshomaru realized he wasn't alone. The old man had a tray of food and tea with him.

"Perhaps you have not seen the state he is in," Sesshomaru said.

"I have seen. I am angry too, but don't lose yourself in your anger. You tend to do that,"

"That is not true, old man."

"Oh, really? My mistake. So I guess you've been eating and sleeping regularly then." Totosai said setting the tray on the desk and pulling up a chair. Sesshomaru was silent.

"I do not need to eat as often as you lesser demons," he said moving the papers from under the tray.

"Is that so?"

When the scent of the food hit his nose, his stomach growled. Sesshomaru coughed to hide the noise and buried his face deeper into the papers to prevent Totosai from seeing the heat in his cheeks.

As he fought the urge to laugh, Totosai mixed a raw egg in a bowl of white rice. He covered it with some seasoning and soy sauce and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"Even demons as strong as you need to eat. If your body is weakened by bodily needs, you won't be able to fight when the time comes. Your mental capacity will suffer too. You need to build up your strength for when we get to your pup. Now eat," Totosai said taking the papers from Sesshomaru and replacing it with the bowl.

Sesshomaru made a face that almost resembled a pout but it was gone as quick as it appeared. He took a pair of chopsticks from the tray and ate quietly. He couldn't deny the logic. He needed to be at his best for when he ripped out Naraku's throat.

"We will find him," Totosai said breaking the silence.

"Hn,"

They were coming to port when one of the underlings rushed in the cabin Sesshomaru had been in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we've gotten some more information," he said. He was one of the ones the council sent.

"Hn,"

"It seems that the ship that had carried your brother had been intercepted by someone else,"

Sesshomaru turned to face the man.

"What?"

The man shivered but found his nerve.

"The boat your brother was on was found a few hundred nautical miles south of us. All the crew was found dead."

Sesshomaru's chest tightened.

"Your men confirmed that your brother was aboard that ship, but-" the man was cut off by a hand grasping his throat. Sesshomaru's eyes were lifeless.

"Wa-wait...he...may...be alive..." The demon male choked out. He hit the floor hard when Sesshomaru released him. He was coughing on the floor.

"Speak," he said calmly.

"T-The ship was intercepted by slavers. We picked up a rough picture off of a droid with him being moved to a bigger ship about a month ago." The man rubbed his neck. He was just a messenger! That must have been why no one from the dog or wolf clan wanted to give this man the news.

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru took a breath.

"The ship was headed toward Hong Kong," the man said.

Sesshomaru nodded and the man ran out.

Once the door closed, Sesshomaru slumped in his chair. He held his head in his hand. His heart was beating too fast.

"The pup lives. The pup lives. The pup lives," he repeated until the prickly feeling left his skin.

After a few deep breaths, his brain began functioning again. They were in Russia already. He had just received word that Naraku had a base about 200 miles west of where they were. He needed to get to Hong Kong quickly.

Totosai and Koga burst through the door.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was spotted in Hong Kong," the wolf demon said.

"I was informed," Sesshomaru stood up.

"We just got the update. It looked like you didn't let the man finish. He had a handprint on his throat," Totosai said shaking his head. Sesshomaru was growing more rash by the day.

"Perhaps he should have led with the pup's whereabouts first," Sesshomaru said cooly.

"We should leave immediately," Koga said.

"Should we send someone after Naraku? We are close to his base and we don't know what he's planning or how Inuyasha is involved," Totosai said.

They were silent. He had a point. The main assailant was within reach.

"I'll go," Koga said after a while.

"I want my revenge," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"I know, but you should go get Inuyasha back. I'll go survey the situation and keep you updated. Let's meet up after you get him and you can give Naraku what he deserves," Koga looked determined.

Sesshomaru nodded. Even though Naraku was to be his kill, the pup came first. Koga could handle a recon mission at the very least.

"Can't you send someone else?" Totosai asked. He knew how badly Koga had wanted to bring Inuyasha back.

"It has to be me. There is an estranged wolf pack out here. They will know this area best. The king has to go, otherwise, there won't be any cooperation amongst the packs." He turned to leave.

"Thank you wolf," Sesshomaru said.

Koga turned back with wide eyes.

He walked to Sesshomaru and grasped his forearm. Sesshomaru grasped his in return.

"We are of one blood, ye and I, brother. No need for thanks," Koga smiled.

"Good hunting," Sesshomaru smirked.

Koga left to gather some of his men.

 **/**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading my story. I'm glad you all read it. Thanks for the commentary, it really motivates me to continue with this. Please look forward to the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Thanks everyone who reads my stories and comments. You guys motivate me to continue.

I am trying hard to put a new chapter every two weeks. This one is a bit early because it's shorter. I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it. ^-^

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Malka, Russia**

 _It's dark...where am I…why can't I move…_

 _Wait...I remember...Sesshomaru…_

 _He killed me._

 _He killed me._

 _No matter...once I regain my mouth, I'll give the word. By now, Inuyasha should be on his way to me. Sesshomaru won't be able to intervene._

\\\\\/

"He's moving," a dark haired man said. He was wearing a fitted long-sleeved white shirt and loose tan pants.

"He must have regained consciousness," another man called as he walked into the room. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tank top.

"Do you think he can hear us?" the first man asked.

"Don't be stupid, Jakotsu. He doesn't have ears yet." Bankotsu said. The pair looked down at the half-formed body lying before them. The torso formed first. After a few days, the back of the skull formed. It was a week before the brain started to form. It only just started to move when Jakotsu when to check on its progress.

"You're so mean Banny...you never know," Jakotsu pouted.

"Don't pout. I was kidding," Bankotsu encircled Jakotsu from behind. He pulled the smaller man tight against his body.

"How come you're only like this when we're alone?" he said, gasping when Bankotsu kissed his neck.

"But we aren't alone, right?" he said nodding in Naraku's direction.

Jakotsu huffed.

"That doesn't count and you know it," he said pulling away.

"Jakie, c'mon. I don't want to fight anymore. We've been fighting for days already. I said I'm sorry,"

Jakotsu left the room and Bankotsu followed.

"I just wanted to date and do fun stuff with you. Yet, here we are in no man's land." He headed down the hall, looking for their room. This place was too damn big and too damn secluded. He needed air.

"Hey wait! We can still go out…" Bankotsu said as his lover laughed.

"I'm serious. We already checked on Naraku today. There are so many other people here and it's not like he's going to notice. Let's go explore the neighboring town. It'll be like a date." He caught up to the smaller man and encircled him once again.

"But it's cold," Jakotsu pouted again.

"Well, once we get back, I'll be sure to warm you up. Okay?" he said, lightly kissing his lover.

Jakotsu blushed. Bankotsu seemed to be trying much harder since their last little talk.

"Okay Banny," Jakotsu smiled.

\\\\\/

It was only September, but the cold had set in around the country. It grew colder everyday, but the couple was taught how to dress appropriately. They both wore insulated fur jackets with matching boots and hats. Although Bankotsu wasn't fond of hand holding, he did so for the sake of his romance-driven lover. The two walked through the small town.

They stopped at a cafe.

"This is the last job," Jakotsu said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know…" Bankotsu sat across from him. Their eyes met briefly.

"I liked San Diego. Let's settle down there," Jakotsu looked out of a nearby window. He didn't want to work for Naraku like this.

"Wherever you want Jakie,"

"What about what you want, Banny? Am I the only one who wants this?" he took a longer sip.

"Jakie. I only need you by my side. It doesn't matter where." Bankotsu said. His eyes were serious. Jakotsu blushed.

\\\\\/

 _Mom...please don't go…_

" _It's okay, my son. Don't cry,"_

 _Don't leave me alone._

" _It will be okay. Be strong. You have to survive."_

 _I still can't see. Am I dreaming?_

 _Ah, I remember. Feels like they've started the morphine._

 _This is taking much too long._

\\\\\/

"Shouldn't we be on duty," Jakotsu said as Bankotsu had him pressed to their bed.

"Everyone needs a break, right?" Bankotsu licked the side of Jakotsu's neck. He bit him softly, drawing a moan from the younger man. Jakotsu was wearing a loose-fitted shirt. He easily slid it out of the way so he would have access to his collarbone. Bankotsu kissed along the tender flesh. Jakotsu squirmed a bit. He was feeling hot. He wanted to be engulfed with the heat.

Bankotsu looked down at him.

" _Be gentle,"_ he reminded himself before pressing their lips together. Jakotsu parted his lips and felt his lover's tongue work its way inside. He kissed him fiercely.

Jakotsu liked that, as he wrapped his arms around the older man. Bankotsu's hair was out and Jakotsu started to run his fingers through the long flowing locks. He rubbed the back of Bankotsu's neck in just the right way as he grinded up. His pants were too restricting.

Bankotsu felt the same and sat up to help Jakotsu strip before stripping himself. The two returned to kissing and sunk deeper into the bed. One of Bankotsu's hands traveled to Jakotsu's chest. He felt along the smooth flesh slowly until he reached a soft nub. He pinched and twisted the flesh lightly as he kissed and licked his way down to the other. He took it into his mouth. He scraped his teath lightly against thw skin. Jakotsu moaned and wiggled when he felt Bankotsu's warm tongue on him.

"Banny…" Jakotsu whined causing the other to smirk against his skin.

"What do you want?" he looked up with eyes that made Jakotsu's member harden.

"I want more," his voice was soft and decended into moans as his lover complied. Bankotsu reached down to stroke the younger man. As he did, he felt Jakotsu grow harder under his touch. Pre-cum formed at the tip, allowing his hand to glide against the sensitive skin.

Jakotsu moaned and thrusted his hips up. Bankotsu invaded his mouth again. Their tongues swirled as Banktotsu inserted a finger into the younger man's eager hole. Bankotsu knew he hit the sweet spot when Jakotsu moaned into his mouth.

He worked his way up to three fingers. Jakotsu was crying by then.

"Put it in," he whined. Bankotsu had been nibbling on his neck again. Bankotsu smirked against his skin.

"Maybe being gentle is better," he thought as he sat up.

His own dick had been more than eager and weeping. He aligned himself with his lover and pressed the tip in slowly. Jakotsu cried out. He was going crazy.

"So mean! I want more," he looked up. There was a little drool on his lip. He was a begging mess.

Bankotsu pushed in deep. They could try gentle next time. He thrusted in and out, getting as deep as he could in Jakotsu's warmth. The younger man's moans filled the room and spilled into the hallway. Bankotsu pulled out to just the tip and thrust in fully causing his lover to arch his back in pleasure as he came all over his belly.

They kept up the pattern for awhile. Deep shorter thrust reaching deep down followed by pulling out with a longer stroke. While remaining sheathed inside, Bankotsu rotated Jakotsu around so he could firmly grasp his plump ass as he pumped in and out of it. He laid on top of Jakotsu and pressed him deeper into the mattress beneath them. Jakotsu bit deep into a nearby pillow. He felt so full. He could feel Bankotsu inside of him and the sheets were becoming a mess everytime he came.

Suddenly, Bankotsu sat up and pulled Jakotsu's ass towards him. He held his hips so hard he knew there would be bruises. He thrusted harder while pulling on Jakotsu's hips. Jakotsu couldn't help yelling out. Bankotsu was panting as he pushed as far as he could go, releasing his seed inside his lover. Jakotsu squirmed a bit as he felt the familiar sensation. It was wet and it filled him to the brim. They hadn't done it in so long.

When Bankotsu pulled out, some of his seed came with him. Jakotsu's hips were shaking. He laid down and pulled Jakotsu to him. He pulled one of the cleaner sheets on top of them. He kissed Jakotsu's nose.

"We should shower," Jakotsu said. His voice was a bit hoarse.

"We will later. I'll attack you in the shower. You should rest first so you can handle it." He smirked while pulling the smaller man tight against his body. Jakotsu blushed. Banny had one hell of a sex drive.

There was a knock at the door. Both men made a face. Who would dare to interrupt them.

"Come in," Bankotsu yelled.

The door opened slowly. A shorter male demon walked in. He had obviously heard their love making. His face was bright red.

"What is it?" Bankotsu smirked as Jakotsu turned and the sheet "accidently" fell, revealing their bodies. They both smirked when the man averted their eyes.

"T-there w-was a report just now. It just came in. The report." He said, his eyes were lowered to the ground.

"About what?" Bankotsu sat up.

"That dog demon that we were bringing here,"

Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other.

"What about him?" Jakotsu said.

"H-he was...well we…"

"Spit it out!" Jakotsu snapped. He had a short temper.

The man strengthened up. He didn't have time to be flustered by their... nudity. He still had a job to do.

"We lost contact with the ship a few days ago. When a message did go through, we got a distress signal. That demon was taken," he said. The two demons looked at him.

This was going to be a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I was overseas for a bit and didn't have time to update before going. Super sorry . please forgive me for I'm back on track! You can expect the regular chapter every 1-2 weeks depending on length. Please enjoy. ^.^

* * *

"Inuyasha, calm down," Muso urged as two guards held a struggling pup.

"The fuck you mean? Let me go!" Inuyasha bucked his body around. He didn't expect this. It seemed he really was headed for Naraku's clutches. With a small signal, one of the guards gagged him. His yells were muffled through the fabric.

"Honestly," Muso began, rubbing the spot on his jaw where Inuyasha struck him. "You'll lose your voice with all your screaming. I told you I'd explain everything. You're not in any danger."

Inuyasha struggled a little less. Muso did say that before he punched him.

"I'm not associated with Naraku, quite the opposite actually." when Inuyasha stop struggling, Muso signaled for the gag to be removed.

"What do you mean?" he asked rubbing his arms when the guards released him.

"I'm Naraku's enemy, which makes me your ally,"

"Buy why?"

"It's a little complicated but let's just say, you can only be okay with being under someone else's control for so long. I have my own desires and dreams, and they don't align with his." He crossed his legs and looked out the window. the window.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment.

"What are your dreams?"

Muso laughed.

"The only thing I want is peace. I just want to live my life. That can't happen if Naraku gets his way. That's where you come in."

When they were brought food, Muso ate silently. Inuyasha sniffed at his food.

"If I was going to kill you, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of purchasing you," Muso said. Inuyasha hesitated before picking up what looked like a kebab. His teeth easily broke through the tender meat. The warm juices filled his mouth. He smiled to himself. It was delicious. Muso chuckled as he watched the younger man.

"Why did you buy me?" he said taking a bite of bread.

"It was either me or some stranger. They took you before I had a chance to get you," Muso took a spoonful of rice.

"What do you mean?"

"You were bound for Russia, but before I could get you, the slavers did. It was my plan to keep you away from Naraku. Even though it was a roundabout way, the result is the same,"

"Can you take me to my brother?" Inuyasha's ears perked up at the thought.

"I can't. It's not safe to move you just yet. Naraku needs you and if we have you guarded, it will be harder for him to act."

"I want to go home," Inuyasha's tail bristled.

"If you did, what do you think would happen. I was told you were kidnapped from you home so what good would it do to send you back," Muso raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"Then why not take me to Sesshomaru,"

"We are trying to locate him, but there are a lot of things happening right now that are much bigger than you," Muso looked serious, "there's a war coming, and if we all don't make the right moves, it can go very badly."

The look in his eyes made Inuyasha shudder.

The arrived at an older desert castle. There was nothing around. It was beautiful and gleamed in the intense sun. Inuyasha was carried inside by the guards. His curiosity got the better of him and he didn't struggle as much as he could have.

They let him go when they got inside.

Inuyasha could tell escaping would be impossible. They were in the middle of nowhere and he didn't know how to operate a rail car. There was no point in keeping him in chains or even locking him away. They brought him to a room. There was a large bed inside. Muso explained it was to be his room during his stay there. He jumped on the bed. He nestled himself in the covers despite the heat. He just needed to nestle. He had to leave somehow.

\\\\\\\/

Two days later, there was a knock at the door. Muso entered. Inuyasha was sitting on an ottoman near the window. He was wearing tan loose pants and a solid tan shirt.

"Inuyasha, since we have to stay here for awhile, let's try to get along,"

"Hn,"

"Let's have dinner together," he walked over and sat next to the pup. Inuyasha stared out of the window.

"I want to go home," he whispered. Muso sighed, then stood up. He picked Inuyasha up and carried him over his shoulder. Inuyasha yelped.

"Hey! Put me down!" he yelled as Muso carried him out the door. Some of the workers stared.

"Wow, look at you. Throwing a tantrum? How embarrassing. Can't you walk on your own?," Muso smirked. Inuyasha noticed the stares they were attracting brought.

"I'll walk. Put me down...please," Inuyasha whispered. Muso stopped. When he put the younger man down, he grabbed his hand to lead him down the hallway.

"This is much better, right?" Muso smiled, leading the way.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha couldn't help but look at the art that decorated the walls. A variety of paintings and rugs lined the corridor.

"Dinner. Remember?"

Inuyasha was silent as they walked through the quiet halls. He had to admit he was hungry. He hadn't eaten since he'd arrived. Muso led the two of them to a small room. It was filled with some of his men. There was laughter and music. There was a low table with a variety of desert fruits and meats. They took a seat at the head of the table. As they passed, everyone greeted Muso with warm handshakes. There were red cushions laid on the floor for them. The noise was stifling. Why was he here? What war was Muso talking about? He wanted to ask but sat there. Where was his brother? He bit into a pomegranate. He made a face as his tail bristled. Muso and the men who saw laughed. Inuyasha blushed.

"That's not how you eat it," he said taking it from him. He ripped it in half. He took out the seeds and showed them.

"You suck on the seeds," Muso put a few in his mouth and handed Inuyasha half of the fruit. Inuyasha watched him put the seeds in his mouth, suck them, and spit out the tiny white part. He put one in his mouth. His ears perked up. It was tart. He ripped the flesh of the seed off with his teeth and tongue before spitting it out, as Muso did.

It was messy. When he put a few more seeds in his mouth, he caught Muso laughing at him. It was a hearty laugh.

He patted Inuyasha on the head. When his hand brushed against one of his ears, Inuyasha made a small sound that made everyone near him turn their heads. Muso laughed again and the nearby women cooed at him. It wasn't long before two or three of them were hanging on him, rubbing his ears and poking at his cheeks. It was now that Inuyasha noticed they had a lot of diverse demon kind in the group. It seemed like all the women were of the Skinship clans. The ones rubbing their faces on him were from the Fox and Wolf clans. Inuyasha couldn't resist, He rubbed his cheek against of the the wolf girls and made a sound of contentment.

"You might make some of us feel a bit jealous," one man laughed. Three men sat next to the growing "dog pile". There was a cat, a fox and a dog. The dog demon embraced him, and he called him brother. Inuyasha's ears perked up a bit and he talked with his brethren. Many of the people were good friends of Muso. He was trusted and respected.

There was laughter, drinking, and eating throughout the night.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," Muso said after the two were walking back. Inuyasha was tired but his ears perked up. He nodded.

"Firstly, I hate Naraku," a serious look crossed his features as he spoke.

"I've actually heard a lot about you from the Skinships. They all know of you and your brother. They speak very highly of you," Muso said turning a corner. Inuyasha noticed it was a lot colder at night.

"I don't fully know what Naraku intends to do with you but after hearing so much about you, I feel like it's my duty to them to protect you," Muso stopped and turned to grab Inuyasha's shoulders.

"You'll be safe here. When I'm able, I will return you to your brother. I promise. Until that time, please consider us your allies," his stare was intense. His eyes were a deep green.

"It's a promise then," Inuyasha said.

\\\\\\\/

The days were pleasant enough. He would talk with Muso or one of the others. They would spar or play on the verandas. Then they would feast together. It was fun. Inuyasha got to know a lot of the people who worked with Muso. Apart of him felt they were only trying to keep him distracted. Every day that passed made his heart hurt more.

It was the nights that were especially brutal. His dreams were filled with Naraku. One night, someone came to his room. It was Sesshomaru! He cried out to him and held him around the waist when he approached the bed.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he was greeted by the site of Muso's face. He yelped and Muso laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled, sitting up and scooting away. He held one of the larger pillows.

"Well, you started screaming in your sleep last night," Muso sat up as well. He rested his elbow on a raised knee. He looked amused. "When I came to check on you, you mistook me for your brother," he continued. Inuyasha blushed. "You kept clinging to me and crying. It was so cute, I didn't have the heart to leave," he smirked a little.

Inuyasha buried his face in the pillow yelling "Liar" over and over again, making Muso laugh again.

"It's not a lie. You woke quite a few people up. A couple came to check on you before me, actually,"

Inuyasha threw one of the pillows. Muso dodged.

"Hey now. Don't worry about it, it's no big deal," he said when all the pillows were on the floor. Inuyasha's tail was bristled. The two of them bickered all the way to breakfast.

When Inuyasha got into bed that evening, Muso soon followed.

"What are you doing now?" Inuyasha looked at him with a deadpanned face.

"Your kind likes skinship, right? This way you won't have nightmares," Muso was resting his head in his hand.

Inuyasha paused but Muso's prodding and teasing made him relent. He didn't often sleep alone.

"Okay but just for one night," Inuyasha said, snuggling close. They slept together each night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. It has been awhile. I'm trying to finish this up for you guys but I am admittedly stuck. I have two chapters here that I was going to wait to upload until I finished the story but it may be better to just give it to you guys. Note that this chapter has an OC. I don't typically do this but let's see how you guys like it. Let me know your thoughts in the comments.

Cold could not describe the temperature. Koga had only been out for a few days and felt like he'd lose a few of his fingers. He agreed to search for Naraku once they received the report he was hiding in the area. He had to find the wolves who roamed the tundra. They were sure to know where Naraku was hiding. Even if he was the king of the wolves, no pack would obey him without reason to. He was there to give them a reason. After arriving at the port, he picked up a few coats and took of at mid-speed. He had a general idea of where the pack hunted.

He still couldn't figure why Inuyasha was taken. What did he have to do with any of this? Furthermore, why kidnap him right under Sesshomaru's nose? That was a surefire way to bring about the demon's wrath. He had to help find Inuyasha at all costs. He had a nagging feeling of guilt ever since they realized the pup was running towards him when he was snatched. If only he'd been there.

He wasn't sure how difficult it would be to convince the Tundra Wolves, but he was prepared to show them he wasn't king in name only.

It was on the second day that he found a scent. He followed it for another half-day. He found a few clues. It wasn't a lot to go off of, but it was worth a shot. By the fourth day, he realized he was running on empty. Demons did not need as much sustenance as humans, but even he was reaching his limits. He wouldn't rest until he found the pack, but he needed to eat something to keep his strength up. He found a forest and searched for his dinner. He hunted a few snow rabbits and drank ice water to hold himself together.

He reached a clearing. He used some of the brush and dead trees to build a small fire. Luckily it wasn't snowing. Night had already fallen. The fire illuminated the clearing. The only sound was the crackle of the fire and Koga's own heartbeat. When he sat down to eat he looked around him. The sky was filled with stars, he could see mountains in the distance and a thin layer of snow. When he finished eating, he put out the fire and sat back. He was not alone. The Tundra wolves found him. He caught a glimpse of a woman. He could see her pale skin and a tail as white as snow. She blended in with the snow and Koga could smell 6 or 7 of them surrounding him.

She approached him and said something in a language he couldn't understand. He stood up and spoke in their native tongue. The language of beasts.

"What brings you here your majesty" she said.

 _She must be in charge of this little group_. Koga thought.

"I came to call on the aid of the wolves of the tundra. Take me to your pack leader. I need to speak with him."

"Well you're looking at _her_. What makes you think you can call upon us?" she growled.

Koga admitted he was taken back. A female pack leader wasn't unheard of but she was far too young.

"For one, you are my kin and I am in need. For another, I am your alpha and king," he said with a smirk.

She smiled too.

"Prove it," she said.

Koga bared his teeth. "With pleasure." He said taking up a stance.

She jumped first. She was young and eager. Too young to be pack leader. She was fast though. Before he could blink, she was upon him. He barely got out of the way has she slashed past his chest. His jacket had a claw mark in it. She turned quickly for a roundhouse kick and he put up his arm to block. It was a good kick and it sent him back a few feet.

She was on him again within seconds with a fury of punches and kicks that he dodged but not without injury. Koga smirked. The youth these days were full of such vigor.

"Impressive," he said.

"Do not mock me," she growled again. She slashed at his head.

Even four days without sleep, Koga could handle this pup. When she leaped again, he sidestepped and took hold of the jacket she was wearing. He flipped her over his head. She caught herself mid-air and slid out against the snow. Her tail bristled. She wasn't expecting that.

She ran to him again and aimed another few blows at his chest. Koga blocked fully. He grabbed one her fists and pulled her forward before elbowing her in the back. She hit the ground before rolling out of the way before Koga could land a punch.

When she jumped, Koga jumped to meet her mid air. She slashed again and Koga caught her again. He turned and kicked her to the ground.

Some of the other wolves were growling and howling. They were young, he noticed. They were old enough to know their place though. They were forbidden from intervening.

The fight went on. Koga pivoted out of the way of another attack.

"You will submit to me," he said definitively.

She only growled in response. She ran up to him. In that moment one of the other wolves moved too close to them. It caught Koga's attention and he got nicked on the cheek.

Koga growled. The young wolf lowered its tail and went back to stand with the others.

"Enough of this, I don't have time for these games." Koga said.

When she leapt again, Koga grabbed her by the throat and held her before slamming her onto the soft snow. She whined a little at the impact, but he held her still. She brought her hands to his to try to pull it away from her throat, but he did not waver. He looked down at her. He growled again and brought their faces closer together.

"Submit," he growled. His voice was as cold as the snow beneath her.

Her ears lowered and her tail soon tucked. He had won. He released his hold of her and stood up. She hadn't realized she hadn't been breathing until he had removed his hands from her throat. Koga looked around some of the other wolves. A couple took a step back.

"Listen up, all of you. I am here for a reason and time is of the essence. You will come to my aid and you will submit to me." He looked around the group for any defiance.

Everyone kneeled in obedience.

It was then that he looked back at the pack leader. He reached his hand down to help her up and smiled. She was hesitant at first, but accepted his hand and stood up. She was surprised when he patted her on her head. She fought well for someone so young. He hugged her and nuzzled against her cheek. She took in her scent and after a moment, she nuzzled him back. The other wolves came in to smell and greet him. They were all impressed by his strength.

"Welcome to the tundra, your majesty." she said when the excitement died down. She had to admit he was a good fighter.

"Thanks, and whom did I have the pleasure of beating today?" he teased.

"Anda," she motioned for the pack to move on. They headed through the trees. The second in command led the group while Anda and Koga brought up the rear.

"So what brings you to our territory your majesty." she said.

"Koga is fine."

"Well then Koga, what do you need of us?" They had provided him with a new set of clothes. They were warmer and better insulated. They were made from the fur of the snow rabbits and bear.

"There have been a few problems back in the east," Koga explained.

"We had heard," she said as they walk together behind the rest of their pack.

"It seems that some of the dog demons are in need of our assistance."

"And why should we help them?" she scoffed.

"They are our brothers,"

"The dogs are no brothers of ours,"

"All of the members of the Skinship clans are our brethren." Koga looked at her with a very serious look. His look did not leave room for any debate. She was not the first to question why the wolves fraternized with the other clans. Many packs rejected the idea of intermingling between the clans. It was that line of thinking that started wars. Koga, his wife, and his sons had been advocating for alliances between the wolves and the skinship clans for many years. It was an effort that each leader, including Sesshomaru, took part in.

"We have been comrades with the dog demon clan for many generations. Your predecessors should have taught you better,"

Anda's tail bristled.

"I've heard of such comradery but I disagree," she said. The wolves were a proud race. Why should they mingle with the likes of lowly dogs.

"That's fine. I'm not looking for your approval. I'm looking for your obedience." he smirked and her nostrils flared. According to their code, she could not disobey him-especially since he had beaten her. Just how was he a king? She looked up. It was pitch black at this point. It wasn't that late but it became so dark in the winter. The stars showed the way so they needed no fire or flashlight.

"Besides helping our allies, there are a couple of things going on right now. There are the problems in the East and the South. One of my closest comrades, Inuyasha of the dog demons, was abducted. His captor may be out here."

"So what does the Great Wolf King desire of us lowly Tundra wolves?" she sneered. Koga laughed and rubbed her head between her ears. She had puppy ears just like Inuyasha. Her tail wagged against her will. She was just a defiant and strong willed pup. She reminded him of Inuyasha.

"No need to be so stubborn. The only thing I need for now is to find someone,"

"And who might this person be?"

"A spider by the name of Naraku,"

"A spider, huh?" she was quiet for a while. The only sound was their footsteps through the snow.

"I do know of one,"

"Take me to him," Koga said.

"Say please," she teased.

"Please." He said.

"Very well, King Koga. We will help you find your spider. What might you need after that?"

"That all depends on what happens in the next few days," his mouth formed a line. If they didn't make the right moves, the whole world would be in for shock.

"I eagerly await your orders then, your majesty."

Koga's smirked. He liked this one, She was feisty.

After a few hours, they arrived at a forest. Soon enough, they reached the entrance to a cave. It was hidden behind a few fallen trees and the brush. They filed in one-by-one. After walking down a long tunnel, Koga found himself growing warm enough to shed his furs. When they reached the end of the tunnel, Koga could see why. There were a series of hot springs within the huge underground cave. Homes have been carved into the cave walls. There must have been over a hundred homes all around him. In the center of the cave Koga could see a town. There were small buildings and market. Just beyond that where the pools. There was also an underground river that ran through the town. By the smell of it, they were deep beneath the ground.

"Welcome," she smiled. She howled to announce their return and the others followed. Soon the cave was filled with the voices of wolves. He was well received. Everyone knew of the King of the Wolf Clan, but not many had seen him in person.

"How is it so bright in here?" Koga ask. It appeared as if it was day time.

"Underground power lines." she pointed could see the whole ceiling and the walls of the cave were covered in bright lights. It felt similar to sunlight.

"We have a couple of towers all around the country for all of our electricity," she said, "We have a fully functioning city down here. There is as much technological advances as any other town-we even have Wi-Fi," she laughed.

As they walked, many wolves greeted him. Some of the older ones knew him personally. Some were from packs he had been apart of a few hundred years ago. All around him, people bowed as they walked towards the market. It seemed the wolves he had met were a scouting unit. One of many in the city.

"Recently, some humans have been attacking some of our kin," Anda said, breaking Koga's train of thought. "We decided it was better to do routine patrols of the area." They had arrived at the market. It was filled with glorious smells. The scent of meats and pastries filled the air.

"You're awfully young for a pack leader," Koga said while munching on a piece of freshly baked bread.

"It was not my intention to be pack leader,"

"What do you mean?"

"There are 6 packs living here. Mine is the biggest. It was my father who was the pack left to help in the East but died at the hands of the lesser demons. He left my older brother in charge,"

"Who was your father?" Koga interrupted. Since there were five other leaders, would he have to prove himself to all five?

"Royo," she said.

"I knew of him," Koga said. Anda's ears perked up at this. "He was in my pack," Koga continued. Koyo had been the swore protector of his grandfather-in-law. "He often spoke of his children in the tundra. What happened to your brothers?"

"Many of them left to form packs of their own. The youngest brother and I were the only ones in this area. He was taken from us too soon-killed by the humans. I took over after that," she picked up a pomegranate off of a stand, and gave the vendor a coin. She ripped it open and dug the seeds out with her thumb.

Koga looked shocked.

"We aren't at war with the humans anymore," he said.

"Try telling them that. I don't know how it is in the East, but out here there are many divides between the humans and the demons. Many of us live underground like this to avoid the discrimination and unadulterated hatred."

Koga had no idea. He took note. This would not go unanswered.

"Why haven't you reported this to the council," he frowned.

"It's not that bad. There are only a few cases each year,"

"That's a few too many," he said. He serious look on his face.

"In any case, that's a discussion for another day. We're here to talk about finding you a spider. You mentioned the name Inuyasha before. That name is not unfamiliar to me."

"Yes. He spent a lot of time with our pack when he was a child. He's like my little brother. Your father would have known him. There are probably a few here who knew him as well," Koga stopped short as he was assaulted by two bodies. He had to catch himself so he wouldn't topple over.

"Koga!" one of them cried. Their scents were familiar. One of the males had white hair while the other had jet black. They nuzzled against him. He nuzzled back. He knew these young wolves.

"It's Kai and Shinta. Remember?" Shinta said.

"Of course I remember." He had saved them when they were children. He rubbed them both on their heads. Now they were full grown. Shinta, who had been very small for his age, now stood taller than him. The two greeted Anda as well. They hugged her and nuzzled against her in greeting.

"How's Ayame?" Kai asked as they kept walking.

"She's well. Her and the boys have gone to the south to seek help," Anda listened intently. There was more to Koga then she thought. Koga explained all he had gone through since the day they discovered Inuyasha was kidnapped.

"We'll help in any way we can," Shinta said. "Anyone who hurts one of our own is going to pay."

Anda's ears perked at this.

"I knew I could count on you, little brothers," Koga smiled, "I need to speak with the other leaders and everyone here."

"I'll call a meeting," This time Anda spoke.

Koga and Anda entered a long hall. It was set up in the middle of the town. It was here the pack leaders met to discuss important matters about the pack. Koga was stood at the end of the table. Anda took her place amongst the other leaders.

"I will not waste anyone's time. I am here to invoke the help of the tundra wolves. I am exercising my right as your alpha. Are there any who oppose me. Speak now and fight me." Koga looked around. Half of them were wolves that he knew.

"Sit down Koga. We accept your position as king. You need only to ask and we will follow," one of them laughed and Koga took a breath.

After hugging and explaining the situation, Koga found himself standing on a platform in the square to address the pack members. Microphones had been set up for him. A small crowd had formed in the square. Many people leaned against their windowsills in the cave walls.

"Brothers and sisters," he began, "I have come here today to ask for your aid. Your leaders have agreed to follow me and I ask that you obey my command as well." the leaders kneeled before him to show that his words were true. Some of those in the crowd, including Kai and Shinta, bowed as well.

"Hear my words," he continued. "We are in Alliance with all Skinships. As such when one of them is in need we shall help them." Although he was met with silence, he could feel some discontent in the crowd.

"Why should we help them?" a young male asked.

"They have came to our aid many times in the past, they have taken care of us and our young when we were in need and more importantly because I command it."

The young male growled little but stopped when he could feel the heat of Koga's aura. It felt as if it was burning his skin. The sensation only let up when his ears lowered and he tucked his tail.

"Are there any other objections?" Koga said letting the wave of his aura wash over the entire cave. No one spoke up. Everyone's ears flattened.

"Now then, there is a young dog demon halfling by the name of Inuyasha. He had been abducted from his home in the East and hidden somewhere in Hong Kong. I believe the perpetrator is hiding out within your territory. I must find him at all costs."

"Sire, why is one halfling worth a trip here?" an older wolf from the crowd asked.

"He is the mate of Sesshomaru: the King of the Dog Demon Clan,"

There was some murmur in the crowd. Everyone new stories of the red-eyed dog demon Sesshomaru.

"I have pledged to my aid in helping him retrieve his mate and having his revenge, but I cannot do it alone. I have come here to call upon my kin. Help me save this dog demon pup."

"We will do as you ask," one voice from the crowd called up. Many heads nodded. Those who did not agree would not dare speak up. Although free to speak their minds, no one would blatantly disrespect the king.

"There is another matter at hand," Koga began, "I'm sure many of you have heard of the issues in the south. It would seem some of those problems are here as well. There is discontent between human and demon kind all over. There have been murmurs of war."

"We have no part in such a war," someone cried.

"You may think that now, but when war is on your very doorstep you will take part then. Before that happens we must do what we can to prevent it." Koga replied.

"And what shall we do?"

"We shall fight against it. We will help prevent this war. We will not fight the humans." there were many murmurs in the crowd. Finding a lost demon was one thing, but a war was something else entirely.

"So you asked us to die at the hands of those less than us?" someone sneered.

"No my brother. I asked us to handle this matter in a way that is becoming of our station. We are not lowly. We do not need to resort to the killing of humans. Instead let us fight against those who are perpetrating this war. The spider that I seek is the leader of this organization. Without a head to lead, the body of this discontent will fall apart." Koga was met with silence again.

"We will do as you command," someone said taking up a howl. Many followed the call and once again the great cave was filled with many voices united as one.

The leaders met in the long hall again. Koga sat at the head as they worked out a plan. They had a map of the country with a few marks showing all the places where the spider had been seen. Koga decided they would explore each area. Six teams were assigned. They would go at first light.

"What about the south? You said everyone is convening there for this outbreak," one of the leaders asked.

"Ayame and many of our kin are there as we speak. Since our last update, there is a growing demon camp in Peru. After we scout out Naraku, we can go there to assist in breaking up the camp."

"What of Sesshomaru?" Anda asked.

"He is tracking down Inuyasha. He's currently on his way to Hong Kong. He sent his own clans to the south as well."

Although he wanted to go that evening, he admitted he was not at his top strength. He needed to recover. Plus, with the darkness came a certain level of danger. They needed to approach this delicately. Once the plans were made, they had a feast. The hall was filled with soft fur rugs and low tables. They ate snow rabbits, winter fruits, and a variety of salted meats saved from the summertime. Some of the younger wolves asked him many questions as he ate. What was the East like? Did he like the tundra? How many fights he had won? Kai and Shita sat near him too. Koga was patient. He answered every question as the younger pups cuddled up to him as he talked. When he went to bed, he found himself in the middle of a dog pile. They laid on a low bed covered in furs from the hunt. It was warm.

Once they emerged from the cave, each team went their separate ways. There were four to five in each group. Koga and Anda went in a group together. They agreed to stake out the place. If any group found Naraku, they were to report it to Koga immediately. They carried headsets to stay connected. For those who did not come across Naraku, they were to scout the area until called upon. Although finding Naraku was the main priority, Koga also needed to find any clues. It took about 2 hours to reach their destination. Koga had been given some of the garments of the Clan. He was adorned in white furs in order to camouflage and stay warm. Anda led him to a small wooden cabin.

"It's a bit small for a base of operation," Koga said.

"True, but he has been spotted here before," she said as they walked up to the house. The other wolves spread about the area. There wasn't anyone around. They looked through the window. There was someone inside. There were two men. One was lying on a bed while the other sat at a table. They watched for a bit. Soon, there was a knocking coming from inside. Their ears perked up. Someone was coming up from the floor. The men straightened up as a wooden door opened.

"Banny, hurry up. I'm starving." a voice called. A second person came up. Koga knew these two. They worked for Naraku, even during the feudal era. Interesting.

Bankotsu came up the stairs.

"Okay Jakie, I'm coming," Bankotsu looked around the room. "How goes it up here?" he asked the two men. His tone was friendly, but his eyes were cold.

"It's fine sir. All is well," the one sitting at the table said.

"Good to hear. Keep up the good work. We are going out for a little while. Keep an eye on the place."

"Will do, sir. How is the master?" the one on the bed said. He was a young one.

"He's well," Bankotsu smiled. He led Jakotsu out of the door. Koga and Anda hid in the brush under the window.

"So what's the next move O'Great King?" Anda said when the pair had left. Koga smirked.

"I have a sneaking suspicion we'll find something interesting under these floors. Let's go before the two of them get back. If memory serves, they're a troublesome pair." Koga said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Hope you liked the last chapter. Here's another one. Not sure when the next one will come out too be honest. I have the worst writer's block but I'll try to get it out to you guys soon enough. Just so you know, I am starting my own original writing outside of . If you're interested in learning more or you have a request for a story, pm me or leave a comment.

It had taken a couple of days to reach Hong Kong. When they finally saw the port, a wave of relief washed over Sesshomaru. His cabin was in the front of the boat, he could see the port coming ever closer. It was an upscale cabin, suited for him alone. It was decorated in white and periwinkle. There was a large bed, a dining and living room area, as well as a small kitchen and private bathroom. Despite all the space, Sesshomaru felt like he was in a box. He felt a bit dizzy and sat in a chair near his balcony. He was one step closer to finding Inuyasha yet he couldn't get the idea that Inuyasha was hurt out of his head. He clutched at his chest. He took a few deep breaths to calm down but to no avail.

There was a knock on his door. He straightened up to a more regal position. He took another deep breath.

"Enter," he called.

It was Totosai. He had a tray of food. He carried it over to the table and laid everything out for the both of them. Totosai had come to check on him at least once a day. He made sure he ate and kept an uncomfortably close eye on him. What an annoying old man.

"Have you eaten today?" Totosai asked walking over to him.

"There is no time, we are nearly at the port," Sesshomaru was facing the window.

"My my. You're always so stubborn. You aren't a pup," Totosai scoffed. "Just come eat. Once we reach land, you'll run off like a madman. You might as well gather your strength now." Totosai pat Sesshomaru on the back gently. Sesshomaru stood up after a moment. He did not fancy being looked after. He went to sit at the table. Totosai gave him a large bowl of rice, two eggs, a slab of salmon, and a cup of miso soup. The two ate in silence.

"When was the last time you slept? You're looking a little ragged" Totosai started.

"I have relented to your food. Do not bother me about sleep too," Sesshomaru said. He glared at Totosai.

"I was only asking, milord. No need to lash out." Totosai ate calmly.

"Hn"

"You know, I remember when you and Inuyasha didn't get along at all," Totosai said. Sesshomaru was quiet.

"I was very surprised when you announced he was your mate," Totosai chuckled, "he was so feisty back then. Always fighting anyone who looked at him cross."

"Yes, Inuyasha has always been...high-spirited," Sesshomaru smirked.

"He can be a little thick-headed but his heart is always in the right place. He's a tough one and won't be taken down easily," Totosai looked at Sesshomaru who had a small smile on his face.

"I know what you are doing old man," Sesshomaru focused on his meal.

"That's fine. You are my family now. I can't stand to see my sons suffer like this," Totosai took a sip of his tea.

When they reached land, Sesshomaru did as Totosai predicted. He lept from the vessel with some of his own men before they even laid anchor. He barked out orders, having everyone survey the area. When they visited the abandoned vessel Inuyasha had been on, Sesshomaru and the other Skinships memorized every scent upon the boat.

Totosai was in charge of finding a base of operations for all of them. He chose worthy accommodations near the pier. The smell of fish, salt and debauchery were in the air.

Half a day passed when Sesshomaru returned. The men had been given his orders and he returned to his own quarters. He was not surprised to find Totosai waiting for him. He sat at a small table talking on a phone. Sesshomaru was about to scold him but he couldn't get the words out. They seemed to be stuck in his throat.

Totosai ended the call when he saw Sesshomaru fell to the ground.

" _Why are you hiding?" a young Sesshomaru asked. Little Inuyasha had nestled himself in a ditch._

" _They keep throwing things at me," Inuyasha wiped his eyes on his sleeve. His eyes were puffy from crying. He was only 5 but already he had the taste of ostracization._

" _Come out from there. It is unbecoming," Sesshomaru glared at him from the top of the ditch. He was a proud 11-year old. This would not stand. The little one crawled out._

" _You are filthy," Sesshomaru turned up his nose but took Inuyasha's hand. The younger boy's filled with tears._

" _Stop that crying, I will grace you with a bath," Sesshomaru led them to a nearby river. He helped the younger one out of his clothes and washed them in the water. Inuyasha sat back and watched._

" _How come they throw things at me aniki?" he crawled next to the older boy._

" _It is because you are different. You are a half breed," he scrubbed the dirt out of the cloth. When he finished, he hung them on a low-hanging branch._

" _What's a half-breed?" Inuyasha watched him get undressed and let Sesshomaru lift him and place him into the shallow water._

" _It means you are not a full demon. The others hate that. Do not worry. They will not do this again," Sesshomaru rinsed and rubbed off the dirt from his shoulders and arms. Inuyasha was silent for a moment._

" _Do you hate me aniki?" Inuyasha looked up._

" _No. You are my precious little brother," Sesshomaru washed Inuyasha's hair. His nails raked against Inuyasha's scalp. The pup's tail wagged and he smiled._

" _I'm glad aniki! You're presos to me too," he smiled._

" _The word is precious." Sesshomaru smirked._

" _Inuyasha, stop this foolishness," Sesshomaru was pulling the stubborn man down the hall. Inuyasha had only been at the castle two weeks and he was already causing so much trouble. After living in the wild for so long, it seemed the pup had forgotten all his manners. Most likely from being around humans too much._

" _I told you, I'm leaving. I don't want to be here anymore, idiot!" he screamed. Sesshomaru turned and slapped him. Inuyasha's glare disappeared._

" _Enough of your insolence," he growled. He should have kept a closer eye on him. Inuyasha never used to talk to him with such disrespect._

 _Inuyasha mumbled something._

" _Speak up," Sesshomaru commanded._

" _Why do you always hit me in the face," Inuyasha whispered. "For someone who wants me to respect them, you don't act like it." The glare returned._

 _Sesshomaru paused._

" _Very well, pup. I will refrain from striking your face. There are other ways of disciplining you, should your actions warrant it," Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Inuyasha's expression rise and fall._

 _It had only been two days after that that Inuyasha was caught fighting with some of the servants._

 _There was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru paused briefly before continuing his meeting. He was with one of the members from the Wolf clan. The new leader wanted to meet officially and they were coordinating a time. There was another knock, this time they both looked up._

 _Sesshomaru strode over to the door and opened it with such vigor, the servant girl who had her ear to the door fell to his feet._

" _I asked not to be disturbed during this time," although his voice was calm, the look in his eyes made the girl shake._

" _I-I'm sorry milord…" she stuttered._

" _Speak girl,"_

" _There is a fight in the kitchen milord," she bowed her head low to the ground. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment before excusing himself from the meeting. He stormed down the halls and into the kitchen._

 _Inuyasha was on top of one of the kitchen boys and about to deliver a hard punch when Sesshomaru pulled him by the collar of his shirt and out into the hallway._

" _Hey! What are you doing?" Inuyasha screamed as he was again dragged down the hall. Sesshomaru pushed him into a wall._

" _Is it possible for you to go even a day without these antics?" Sesshomaru had to commend himself for his own restraint._

" _It wasn't my fault, you bastard." Inuyasha's glare was met with one more deadly than his own. Inuyasha knew he fucked up as soon as the words left his mouth. Sesshomaru looked down at him. Suddenly Inuyasha found himself dragged down the hall and into an unfamiliar room. There were no windows and the only furniture in the room was a bed._

 _Inuyasha was thrown to the bed and before he could gather himself, found his hands bound and tied to one side of the head board. Although his legs were free, he was in an awkward position. He squirmed against his restraints and tried to get off the bed but Sesshomaru caught him. The older man sat on the bed and brought Inuyasha across his lap. Inuyasha was face down and could feel his pants being pulled down._

" _What the hell are you doing?" he squirmed but Sesshomaru held him still. Inuyasha was bent over Sesshomaru's left thigh. Sesshomaru had both of Inuyasha's legs pinned against the bed with his right leg. He couldn't go anywhere._

" _I am addressing your insolence. I gave my word not to strike your face. If you continue to act like a child, I have no other choice than to treat you as one."_

" _Sesshomaru! This isn't funny, you better stop-" Inuyasha was stopped by a firm hand against his ass. Inuyasha yelped at the contact. Sesshomaru held his tail up with one hand and landed the offending blow with the other._

" _I have told you many times how I am to be addressed. Now, if you apologize and address me properly, I will grace you with a pardon for your actions today,"_

 _Inuyasha struggled and glared._

" _Did you just spank me?! Fuck you!" Inuyasha yelped again when Sesshomaru hit him again._

" _Just remember that I offered you clemency," Sesshomaru smirked before his endless assault began._

 _At first, Inuyasha threw curses and threats at his assailant, but after 20 minutes, even his superior strength and pride gave way. It started with a few tears, then sobbing._

" _Please stop. IT HURTS." he cried._

 _Sesshomaru stilled his hand._

" _Do you wish for forgiveness pup?"_

" _Yes.." Inuyasha sobbed._

" _Do as I commanded,"_

" _I'm sorry...aniki…" he wailed._

 _Sesshomaru pulled up his pants released him. He unbound his hands and helped a still sobbing Inuyasha to the bed._

" _Behave while I finish my meeting pup," he said as he left Inuyasha crumpled in the covers._

 _When Sesshomaru returned, he found Inuyasha nestled underneath the blankets. He got on top of the bed next to the pup. He rested his head in his hand and stroked the top of Inuyasha's head._

" _It wasn't my fault…" Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru could only see the top of the boy's head._

" _To whom does the blame belong?" Sesshomaru scratched lightly between Inuyasha's ears. The pup's tail betrayed him. It wagged, causing the blankets to rise and fall. He shook his head away and glared up at his assailant._

" _He called me a dirty half breed and said I would only get the food dirty if I touched it,"_

 _Sesshomaru was silent for a moment._

" _He will be dealt with appropriately,"_

" _I was dealing with it until you dragged me away,"_

" _Mindless brawling is unbecoming," Sesshomaru rubbed the side of Inuyasha's face with his thumb. The pup's ears lowered a bit._

" _You spanked me," he said turning away suddenly. Sesshomaru caught him and pulled him against hi. They were chest to chest._

" _I would not have to if you only behaved yourself," he licked Inuyasha's face. It was salty from the tears. Inuyasha's face became less and less puffy as his brother cleaned him._

 _Sesshomaru rubbed on Inuyasha's ass, "if it hurts,I can heal if for you too if you wish it," he whispered in Inuyasha's ear. The younger man's face turned red and he squirmed away as Sesshomaru smirked._

" _Aniki...I feel weird…" Inuyasha whined from the bed. He had only just turned 18. The two of them were shut in the room with no windows. Sesshomaru had noticed a peculiar scent coming from the pup recently. Some of the servants were acting strangely towards the pup. Sesshomaru noticed that he was also acting strange. He had the desire to possess Inuyasha. He had ordered the servants out of the wing and locked the two of them in the room._

" _What's wrong with me? It feels weird down there too," Inuyasha looked up. He was panting and his face was red._

" _The doctor said it was something called 'heat'. I am sure with rest, you will recover quickly," Sesshomaru found that he was panting also. He dabbed a wet cloth across Inuyasha's face. He let his finger brush against Inuyasha's reddened skin. Inuyasha moaned at the touch._

 _Sesshomaru's pupils dilated and they turned red._

" _Aniki...I'm so hot...help me…" Inuyasha begged. Sesshomaru climbed on top of him. Their eyes met briefly before their lips crushed together. Inuyasha moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth. The older man's hands explored the younger one's body. He needed to feel Inuyasha's skin. With every touch, Inuyasha could feel himself getting more and more aroused. He moaned at the contact as Sesshomaru unraveled Inuyasha's hakama._

 _When they broke the kiss, they were both panting._

 _Sesshomaru leaned down to lick and suck at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha cried out at the sensation as his brother licked at one nipple and pinched at the other._

" _Aniki, I'm scared…" Inuyasha cried out._

" _Not aniki, it is alpha in this situation. Do not be afraid," Sesshomaru said despite the beating in his chest. He didn't know much about 'heats' but he knew that he was now mating with Inuyasha. He felt along Inuyasha's body with his free hand._

" _Alpha…more" Inuyasha whined. Sesshomaru found himself harder at the utterance. He went back to kissing and rubbed himself against Inuyasha. They were both aroused. Sesshomaru grunted at the sensation. He stripped Inuyasha of his bottoms then stripped himself of his garments as well. When the two were fully bare, Sesshomaru pressed their bodies together. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around him._

 _Sesshomaru reached between Inuyasha's legs. He had the urge to rut with him. He pressed his finger to Inuyasha's entrance. There was a thick film-like substance there. It felt like a woman's. He pushed inside. Inuyasha winced and moaned. They would later learn that the 'heat' would make many changes to Inuyasha's body. Sesshomaru worked his fingers inside. He felt around, spreading and preparing the younger man. When Inuyasha cried out, Sesshomaru realized that Inuyasha had a spot like that of a woman._

" _Not there," Inuyasha cried, "it feels weird,"_

 _He rubbed his fingers against the spot again to be sure, which caused Inuyasha to moan and clench against Sesshomaru's fingers. Inuyasha felt his seed spilling out over his stomach. When he finished, Sesshomaru sat up. Inuyasha whined at the loss of sensation. He felt oddly empty._

" _Turn over," Sesshomaru commanded. Something about the look in his eyes, demanded Inuyasha's obedience and made his loins warm again. He found it hard to move so Sesshomaru helped him turn over, placing one of the many pillows under the pup's waist. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha's tail to the side. Sesshomaru pressed his own weeping member against his beta. He leaned over so that their bodies were pressed together. He slowly pressed himself inside. Inuyasha dug his claws into the sheet at the sensation. He cried out as he felt Sesshomaru slowly fill him. He paused to let Inuyasha adjust to the sensation. They went slow at first, pausing for Inuyasha's sake. Sesshomaru was panting and held onto the pup's hips._

" _I am sorry...I can not...hold back," Sesshomaru said pulling out and pumping into the younger man. Inuyasha cried out at the sensation. Sesshomaru kissed him again and their tongues danced. Sesshomaru broke the kiss. He aimed for Inuyasha's spot when he thrust inside. Inuyasha bit into the pillow to stop his moans, but to no avail. He could not hold back his tears or his cries. He felt too good. Wherever Sesshomaru touched felt like it was on fire. It was not long before he felt himself spilling onto the bed._

 _Sesshomaru picked up the pace. He licked on Inuyasha's shoulders. He pressed deeper and deeper into the younger man with each thrust. He kissed the back of Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's moans filled the room Sesshomaru dug his teeth into Inuyasha's flesh. He did not know why, but he felt compelled to do so. Inuyasha came at the sensation. Sesshomaru felt his seed spilling inside the younger man as the taste of blood filled his mouth._

 _The two of them did mated until morning. They would find out many things later on. The two of them were mates and the mark Sesshomaru left meant they had bonded. Inuyasha would periodically go through heat but because he was a halfling, it was very rare for him to get pregnant_.

 _When their meal was finished Sesshomaru leaned back on the couch while Inuyasha leaned on him. After a while, Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's ear. "Aniki stop that." Inuyasha whined turning to look at his brother. "No" Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his lap and kissed the back of his neck. Inuyasha let out a small moan as he felt Sesshomaru's growing member. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru whispered bringing his brother closer._

" _Hai aniki?"_

" _Did you miss your older brother?" Sesshomaru planted another kiss on the side of Inuyasha's neck._

" _Yes" A blush spread across his face._

" _How much did you miss me?" Sesshomaru licked on what appeared to be a scar on Inuyasha's neck. It was his mating mark, which Sesshomaru had planted on Inuyasha hundreds of years ago. Inuyasha's ears flattened._

" _I missed you a lot you bastard...don't you have work?" Inuyasha tried to squirm away, he didn't like doing things in Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha off his lap and back down to pin him on the couch. He hovered over his brother and nipped his ear._

" _I am allowed a break, am I not?" Sesshomaru smirked before leaning down to kiss Inuyasha. He hesitated at first but soon submitted to his elder. Sesshomaru dove into Inuyasha's smaller mouth and Inuyasha's hands were pinned above his head. Inuyasha became turned on as his brother kissed him deeply. Sesshomaru sat up, drawing a whimper from his beta._

" _Aniki!," Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru turned and the pup rushed into his arms. Sesshomaru held him close._

" _Inuyasha, I have been searching everywhere for you," he could feel the pups warmth._

 _The two of them kissed. It was too brief._

" _Inuyasha, where are you?" Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha's chin._

" _I don't know where exactly. Don't worry, I'm safe. We are somewhere in Egypt. They won't let me leave because it isn't safe,"_

" _Who?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed._

 _They could hear voices in the distance._

" _We don't have much time," Inuyasha kissed him on the lips again, "we took a train. We are an hour away from the northern Egyptian shore. To the southwest. It's a white castle in the white desert. That's all I know," Inuyasha said breaking away from Sesshomaru's embrace._

" _Stay…" Sesshomaru reached out but felt himself being pulled away._

" _I can't," Inuyasha had a sad smile, "I'm waiting for you aniki,"_

" _Wait…" Sesshomaru called._

" _I'm glad you finally got some rest aniki," Inuyasha smiled with tears at the corners of his eyes._

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. His head felt a bit fuzzy.

"You're finally awake," Totosai came into focus. The old man was dabbing a damp cloth on his forehead.

"What has happened?" Sesshomaru groaned. His body felt heavy.

"You collapsed," Totosai lifted a bowl of broth to Sesshomaru's lips. "Drink," he prompted, "you need the fluids."

Sesshomaru did not fight. He drank deep from the bowl and rested his head back when he finished.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I have not slept since Inuyasha's disappearance," Sesshomaru was not prepared for the strike that came to his head.

"When did you become so foolish?" Totosai yelled.

"Is this how you treat the ill?" Sesshomaru bit back, "how dare you strike me?" he growled.

"Oh stop. You were sleeping like the dead. It's bad enough I have to feed you, must I also put you down for naps as well?" Totosai yelled. At least Sesshomaru had the grace to blush. He sat up.

"How long have I slept?" his senses were almost recovered.

"Three days you stubborn fool," Totosai gave Sesshomaru a plate of meat and rice which Sesshomaru did not deny.

"I regret my actions," he mumbled before taking healthy bites of whatever was handed to him. He was admittedly weak. Totosai's face softened.

"That's probably the closest thing to an apology that will ever come out of your mouth." He chuckled and pat Sesshomaru gently on the head. The younger man was too hungry to push the old man away.

"Are there any new developments?" Sesshomaru remembered the things that came to him in his dreams. The desire to find his pup swelled within his chest.

"Koga is on his way to Brazil," Totosai began. He handed Sesshomaru bowl after bowl of rice. "Naraku was already on the move when they found the base. We just received the full report yesterday,"

"Hn," After they retrieved Inuyasha, they were also bound for Brazil.

"There have been a number of bases found throughout Asia, Europe, and the Americas. They found chemical weapons that we believe Naraku is planning to use against the humans,"

It seemed that Naraku was planning a global war against the human race. He must have had more followers than they anticipated.

"What of Inuyasha?"

"We think he is somewhere in Egypt,"

Sesshomaru stopped eating.

"Inuyasha was taken by a group of slavers and sold. One of the sellers was overheard talking about it. They buyer was reportedly headed towards Egypt but we don't know exactly where yet."

"I know where Inuyasha is," Sesshomaru finished and got up. He washed and dressed quickly.

"What do you mean you know where he is?" Totosai followed Sesshomaru out of the room and down the hall.

"You said there was a seller who spoke of the transaction, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Have him brought to me. He must be dealt with appropriately," Sesshomaru smirked.

The smell of blood was in the air.

Sesshomaru walked around the empty cell. To think that his brother was held in such a place. They freed the other slaves. Sesshomaru had all those associated with the slaves brought into the cell. They were on their knees, held in place by one of Sesshomaru's men. One by one, he slashed the throats of those who refused to answer his questions.

"Sir...please...I've told you everything. We sold the half-breed boy. He's not here anymore,"

"I understood that part. I am not here for information. I am here for punishment. Sesshomaru ran a claw across the man's neck, touching ever so lightly. "You were the one who boasted of selling off the 'half-breed dog bastard' as you put it, correct?

"I didn't think he was so important," the man cried. A bead of blood dribbled down his neck.

"Hn. Answer my question." Sesshomaru lifted the man's chin as he spoke.

"Please...yes it was me but-" Sesshomaru dragged his claw deep across the man's throat. HIs blood sprayed out as the man's hands went his neck as he gasped for air. The blood was a deep red and painted the floor.

"I appreciate your honesty," Sesshomaru said.


End file.
